


Third-Wheeling the Dating Voyage of Awkwardness

by ObsessedWithTVShows



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Developing Relationship, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 15:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21394132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedWithTVShows/pseuds/ObsessedWithTVShows
Summary: Unravel the awkward journey on the happenings of Newtina from another person's perspective. A modern American setting with bits and pieces of Easter eggs from the film.Alex and Tina are two platonic friends studying in college. All Tina wants is to graduate with honor while Alex is just following the flow of his life and ended up becoming her only friend and confidante in navigating the tough varsity life. What happen when the awkward Newt Scamander shows up and Tina begins to see that her life is more than just cases, pens and papers? Where does Alex stand when Tina begins to see his roommate for more than he is?
Relationships: Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander, Tina Goldstein/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Third-Wheeling the Dating Voyage of Awkwardness

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! This is my first fic ever. I'm not sure where this story is headed. One day i woke up and suddenly Alex appeared on my mind and so's Newtina and i felt like writing something about it. Please let me know if you want more of this??? (i'll be shocked if you do tbh) but even if you don't that's fine as well. i think i was lowkey high of caffeine when i wrote this. just hope that you guys enjoy this piece and thanks for reading!!
> 
> p/s: English is not my first language so pardon the grammar mistakes in the fic and i understand that it could totally turn you off from reading. Any mistake are mine as this fic is not beta-ed. THANKS AGAIN!!!  
ALSO...  
sorry about the title. I might change it later cos i have no idea what to call this fic

If you asked me what love is a year ago, I wouldn’t be able to connect it with anything in my life until I met Newt and Tina. I knew Tina first during our freshman year at college and because of my strange obsession with unsolved crimes and her passion to be the ones solving them; our kindred spirits became fast friends. We hung out every day after class at the center courtyard of our faculty. Sometimes, food was involved but most of the time it was just our curious, insatiable minds brainstorming together on cases presented by our professors as if we’re two young detectives on duty. 

I’m not saying that our relationship was completely platonic since the beginning but there was definitely nothing to begin with as well. As I tried to make a move beyond the friend zone, she always had a way of shutting them out. She wasn’t seeing anyone either. At one point, I assumed that she might be interested with her gender kin but I realized that it’s bogus because i’ve never seen her with any girls as well. It’s like she’s not even trying to date or hook up with anyone like the rest of us when we’re in college. She’s actually there to study and excel in them. Eventually, I gave up and decided to stay on that friend zone. We got closer each day as I learned new things about her without even trying to.  
I met Newt during our second year. My roommate was kicked out of college after news about him abusing his girlfriend was leaked by a local newspaper. To be clear, I don’t exactly know whether he really did get kicked out. I was just back from my daily crime banter with Tina when I discovered that he and his belongings were gone. But I was only roommate-less for like five hours because that early morning when I woke up, the other side of my room was filled with animal diagrams, mini Pokemon figures and a poster of Ash Ketchum and Pikachu. Holy shit this guy is a total nerd was my first thought. Just when I was about to touch a replica of his Poke-ball, a guy entered the room and my hand stopped halfway as we made eye contact. We froze as I slowly pulled back my hand. None of us said anything or moved until my eyes averted to a brown, old-school suitcase that he was holding. 

“Cool suitcase. Very vintage.” I said breaking the awkward silence. He looked at me and the suitcase that he was holding and continued staring down on his feet.

“Thank you. It was a gift from my brother,” said the guy with an accent. He looked uncomfortable to be standing in front of the door while my inquisitive eyes observed him. 

“I’m Alex. Criminology. You want to walk to your bed dude? I mean this is your room too” I said while offering a welcoming handshake.

“Yes of course. Sorry, I was just surprised. I’m Newt by the way. Veterinary Science.” he said while grasping my hand.

“I can tell. So, British huh? Any particular reason why you choose this godforsaken country to do your study? I thought England has everything? Literally you guys were the ones who invented stuff here back in the days,” I asked while he unpacked his stuff from the suitcase. 

He smiled a bit but didn’t provide an answer to my question. He organized his table and added on more animal diagrams on the wall. I can tell he was low-key judging my messy side of the room but I didn’t care. I grabbed my phone and saw seven missed calls from Tina. That’s the desperately-hungry Tina kind of calls which is better than her thirteen I-am-always-right missed calls. I sent a quick answer before showering and got dressed as fast as I can before she would decide to bang up on my door herself. Before exiting the room, I stopped in front of the door for a while before turning. 

“Do you want to have lunch with me and my crime-obsessed bestfriend? We could need some validation from a doctor.” He was about to say something when I cut him, “well, animal doctor. But, none of us are real detectives either. Plus, we could give you a tour as well.”

“Thank you, maybe next time. I actually have to meet someone as well in a few minutes.” He said apologetically. 

“Okay then. See you later, dude,” I said and exited the building only to be greeted by an annoyed Tina.

“I’ve been waiting for thirty minutes. Why do you even need that much time to get ready? You’re a dude,” she said annoyingly. 

“First of all, that’s a very sexist thing to say. Second, I was being a Good Samaritan. Got a replacement for Hugh. A British vet. He’s kind of weird though but definitely a nerd. Like a weird Pokemon nerd. Probably your type.” I said jokingly as we walked towards our usual booth at the courtyard. 

We were in deep discussion on the local masked crime that happened ten years ago when I noticed that Tina wasn’t paying attention to me anymore. Throughout the whole year of knowing her, I’ve begin to understand the meaning of her different expressions. At this time, it looked like she was studying something or more accurately, someone. 

“Who’s that? We’ve never seen that guy before,” she asked while gesturing her eyes at someone behind me.

I turned around and saw Newt talking to one of our Criminalogy professor. “That’s Newt. My Pokemon nerd roommate and the vet.” 

Even when I turned around to face her, Tina’s eyes were still on that man. It seemed like my crime-obsessive best friend developed some sort of adoration for my Pokemon nerd roommate.


End file.
